


Chat

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: hello my happiness!! second time i request haha. how are you? im here back again bc i dont have enough of your writing and neji. i wanted to ask you if you could write something for neji's fem s/o defending him in a group chat, like the guys are eating together and they make fun of neji's personality or something he does and she be like "he is a proper gentleman you should be more like him" and neji be like dfnijfij and tomato THANKS SO MUCH BBY! byee
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Chat

> **You better believe Naruto:** [file]  
> Look Neji!

> **Youth4alLee:** Ah, such grand memories. I shall never forget the time I had Neji dress up as a female for Gaara.

> **Love, affection & future [Gaara]: **You did what?

> **Youth4alLee:** Well, he turned out to be Orochimaru in the end, but it was worth dressing Neji up as a female anyway!

> **You better believe Naruto:** He IS so pretty, prettier than Sakura!!!!!!

> **360 all visioNeji:** …

Neji scrunched up at the screen as he watched the messages scroll past in his discord. The server of the Konoha youth was blowing up, with everyone popping up to share their piece of mind in regards to his crossdressing stint. An event the male rather forget as soon as possible.

> **Love, affection & future [Gaara]:** why was Neji dressed up as a woman for _me_?

The sharp question of the fifth kazekage was met with another burst of responses, most not helping his situation at all as Lee continued to recount the story. How it wasn’t the first time Neji had dressed up as a female, how he was the prettiest in the village if he was a woman, how Lee still got a bunch of love calls from the village to ask about the pretty lady that ‘Gaara’ went on a date with.

All of them were humiliating and Neji was about to mute the server and ignore the rest when he noticed that you were amongst the crowd typing.

Biting his lip the male wondered what it was that you had to say. Disappointment? Surprise? He was banking on both of them, for he knew how dearly you loved to join in on the fun.

> **Your-Discord-Here:** You guys. I know that my boyfriend is handsome. He smokes all of your asses, but that is no reason for you to gush over him like he is some object, crossdressing or not. One more word and I will have Sakura sock you all.

> Also, btw.

> [File]

> Naruto, no one called you out on your sexy-no-jutsu, but have you ever noticed how there is more variety in your reverse-harem? Also, is that Sasuke I see there?

> **You better believe Naruto:** _@Your-Discord-Here_ mercy pls… It was just a joke 

> **Your-Discord-Here:** Too late. How does that feel, huh?

> **Next Hokage [Sasuke]:** _Naruto, why am I part of your reverse harem???_

Grinning Neji wondered what he did to deserve you. Deciding that he wanted to see you the male shot you a DM to inform you of his plans, an affectionate expression on his face as he exited.


End file.
